In general, child monitor assemblies are known. In general, child/security monitors come in various shapes and sizes. Conventional child/security monitors can make it difficult and/or inconvenient to position such assemblies into desired locations.
Many existing child/video monitors have very short battery power and extremely short ranges in which to be physically away from the child and still see the child on the camera/monitor. Traditional video monitors are also difficult to set up in the child's room in order to get desired angles for viewing. For example, parents often rely on such assemblies to monitor their child in his or her room, which can be difficult to get the proper angle of view.
Moreover, there is generally not much difference in the way of appearance for these conventional security/child monitors. They generally mostly look like some type of security camera/monitor, and not much appeals to the different aesthetics of the room in which they are positioned.
As such, a need exists to develop monitor assemblies that are convenient and/or include improved features/structures.
Thus, an interest exists for improved monitor assemblies, and related methods of use. These and other inefficiencies and opportunities for improvement are addressed and/or overcome by the assemblies, systems and methods of the present disclosure.